The Thawing Process
by hazelsherlock
Summary: After returning for their eight year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione gradually become friends, but can the ice between them thaw to a point where feelings for each other develop? Christmas four-shot. All credit to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is going to be a four-shot Christmas Dramione fic and will be finished before Christmas Day (Hopefully!). The first three chapters will be from Hermione's perspective and the last will be from Draco's. It's set the year after the war. Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 1-

The only lights on in the castle were in the Great Hall. McGonagall had arranged a party for all of those who had returned after the war before they went home for the Christmas holidays. I didn't feel like going to the party. Yes, the nightmares had stopped but I couldn't bring myself to have a party in celebration of our win. After all of the funerals and trials, I was invited to parties most nights, but there was some part of me that didn't feel happy. I had killed death eaters, and whilst they weren't the nicest people on earth, they were still human beings.

Ron and Harry weren't helping that much either. Ron had tried to kiss me several times whilst we had been in that tent last year and once during the battle. He knew I didn't feel about him like that. I saw him and Harry as brothers and loved them both dearly, but I never felt anything that could be considered romance towards Ron. Harry had taken up drinking and was okay during the day, but fell unconscious at about one in the morning from alcohol. Ginny wanted him to stop, but nothing she said could persuade him, and she loved him too much to leave him.

I sat on the frosty grass in front of the lake in my pyjamas, looking out over the frozen water, cuddling my knees to my chest. I would be staying here for the holidays. A day after the battle was over, I acquired a portkey to Australia and found my parents. The counter charm to restore their memories was successful, but they were a little more than pissed off. I had tried contacting them, but the last I heard from them before I returned to Hogwarts, was that they never wanted to speak to me again. Didn't they understand that I was protecting them? I had been invited to the Weasley's for Christmas, but I wanted to stay here. Whilst the Burrow had been a haven for me once, Hogwarts felt safer to me now, despite what had happened here.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone come and sit down beside me until they elbowed me lightly in the side. 'Good evening, Granger.' I rolled my eyes but found myself smiling. If there was one person who had been able to make me smile in these past few months, it was him, despite all that he had done to me in the past.

'Hello, Malfoy.' I had become friends with the ferret boy at the start of the year when McGonagall had forced everyone into socialising with Slytherins during class time. Due to his intelligence, I found myself partnered with Malfoy in every single class, and he was growing on me. We probably wouldn't have bonded at all if he didn't find me crying one night in the Great Hall, where I had told him everything.

'_Have you told Potter and the Weasleys?' I shook my head and cried harder, and strangely, he hugged me. He smelt of wood and leather and I found my heart beat beginning to speed up, the first time it had ever done so unless it was an adrenaline rush. After a few minutes, he spoke. 'My parents are gone too.'_

_I looked up at him, still in his embrace. 'What? I thought that they were still alive.'_

'_My father was given the kiss in Azkaban, so he's as good as dead. When my mother was told, she committed suicide.'_

'_I'm sorry, Draco.'_

'_Don't be. And don't go all soft on me, Hermione Granger. It's Malfoy.' I laughed and he let go of me. 'Come on, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower: we have a test in potions tomorrow. I don't want you falling asleep on my knee.'_

'_You wish, Malfoy.'_

_He was the only one that I told about my parents._

'Nice pyjamas. Care to tell me why you're sat out on your own when it's so cold?'

'I don't especially feel like going to a party. Ron will probably try to kiss me again.'

'In that case, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want that ginger mongrel to take my first kiss.'

'No, you prefer pugs to slop all over your face.' He laughed. In earlier years, the only expressions that I ever saw on his face were slight amusement, disgust or absolute petrification. Now, he barely ever smirked and generally offered up a smile, and now laughed: we were probably the nosiest partners in our classes.

'She was a terrible kisser, but I have got better, much better. In fact, all of the girls tell me that I give them the best kisses that they've ever had. Want to try me out?'

'You think that I would let you have my first kiss?' Believe me, I'd actually considered it. Since September, he'd apologised for the way he'd treated me, comforted me when my friends were too busy to notice and had become a friend, and now, someone who made me blush, just with a smile. But he was still Draco Malfoy and wouldn't ever consider me as someone he could have feelings for. 'I suppose I'd be more inclined for you to kiss me than for Ron to do it.'

'Of course you would.' He didn't lean in to kiss me, but put his arm around me and I leant my head on his shoulder. 'It might be hard to avoid Weasley if you're staying at the Burrow for Christmas.'

'I'm staying here actually.'

'At least I'll know somebody then.'

'You're not going back to the Manor?' He shook his head.

'No. Aunt Andromeda was upset but she understands, so she's gone to stay with the Weasley's for a couple of weeks so she can have some help looking after Teddy. She's redecorating the Manor too. She says it'll be done by the summer, so I won't have to come home to any bad memories.'

'That's a nice idea. What about Malfoy Inc.?'

'My father's foreman is looking after it until I graduate. Despite my father's death eater dealings, his foreman's not dodgy at all. Anyway, my pants are now wet from the frost. Thanks, Granger.'

'I didn't ask you to come out here and be nice, but I'm glad you did.'

He smiled then stood up. 'No problem. Come on, you need some rest. I don't want to be hanging around a sleepy Granger for two weeks.' I laughed and we walked back into the castle together. Just as were about to part ways at the staircase, I called him back.

'Could you walk me to Gryffindor Tower please? Ron's probably drunk from the party and I don't want him trying anything.' Malfoy smirked and put his arm around me once more, guiding me towards the first set of stairs.

'It would be my pleasure, Granger. But only if you agree to come with me to Hogsmeade over the holiday.'

'What? Like a date?' I knew that I was probably pushing it, but I was delighted when he smiled.

'If you want. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Now, come on, before the staircase changes.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **Hp-Disney**(Thank you!)and **shaymars**! Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 2-

'So, what do you want to do on this date of ours?' I asked the next morning as I sat next to Malfoy in the Great Hall. The Professors had transfigured the four tables into one large circular table, since less than twenty students had stayed behind, enabling me to eat next to Malfoy for a change.

'Oh, I thought you were joking.' I swatted his shoulder and he laughed. 'Wow, I had no idea that you had feelings for me.'

I tried to narrow my eyes at him but find myself blushing instead. 'Look, are we going on a date or not? I do have an entire library in this castle to spend my time in instead.'

'No!' I raised my eyebrows at his desperate tone. 'I mean, sure. Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes? Then we go into the shrieking shack and-'

'I am not going in there again, Malfoy.' He laughed again but it was cut short when a second year Slytherin boy walked through the large doors in tears. 'Do you know them?'

'Yes. One moment.' With a look of concern on his face that I had never seen before, Malfoy went over to the young boy with brown hair and after talking with him for a minute, he pulled the younger boy into a hug. Malfoy brought the boy over who timidly began to nibble a slice of toast, keeping his focus on the table until Malfoy spoke again. 'Granger, this is Jamie. Jamie, I'm sure that you know who this is.' Jamie looked up and smiled at me, tears in his eyes.

'Hello, Miss Granger.'

'You can call me Hermione.'

'Then why does Draco call you Granger?'

'Because he's an idiot.' Jamie let a small smile grace his lips. 'Hermione's just fine.' A second year Ravenclaw girl sat down beside Jamie and they began to converse, and once I was sure that he wouldn't hear me, I slid closer to Malfoy on the bench and poked his arm. 'Why was he upset?'

'His parents were murdered by Voldemort because they refused to become death eaters. This is his first Christmas without them.' Malfoy looked away from me and at the wreath laid at the centre of the table.

'It's our first Christmas without our parents too.'

'I would say orphans unite, but you're not an orphan.'

'I may as well be.' I tried to laugh but it came out as a choked sob and I found a few tears escaping my eyes. Malfoy grabbed my hand from where it was resting on my knee and intertwined my fingers with his. We sat silently for a few minutes, eating for one hand and intermittently squeezing our fingers together to give each other comfort. 'Thank you, Draco.'

'It's okay.' He handed me his handkerchief, embodied with a green "N" in the corner surrounded by roses. After I wiped my eyes, he smiled. 'Keep the handkerchief.'

'Who's was it?'

'My mother's.'

'I can't take this from you.'

'See it as her way of apology for what happened with Bellatrix at the manner. She wanted to apologise in person, but… you know…' He looked at the slightly crumpled handkerchief for a few more seconds. 'It still smells like her.' I folded up the delicate piece of cloth and put it back into the pocket of Draco's jeans.

'I accept your mother's apology. She seemed like a very nice woman. Was she?' He nodded.

'The best.'

'She must be if she taught you to be friends with someone that you once called an enemy.' Draco smiled and a tear fell from his grey eyes and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. His eyes met mine for a brief second but he turned away.

'Anyway, what time shall we set off to Hogsmeade?'

'Umm… ten o'clock?' He nodded and continued to eat and I leaned forwards, seeing that Jamie still looked upset. 'Let's invite Jamie along, he needs cheering up.'

'A date is usually between two people, not three, Granger.'

'I know, but… hold on, you actually do want to go on a date with me?'

'Well I don't want Weasley to get his hands all over you, do I?' He winked at me and I shook my head.

'We have plenty of time to go on a date. I'll invite Jamie and we can make this Christmas special for him. Like you said, orphans unite.'

'And how do you plan to make this a special Christmas for him?'

'I don't know yet, but I'm assuming that he probably won't be getting any presents this year. We'll treat him to lunch in Hogsmeade and buy him some things whilst we're out and surprise him with them on Christmas Day.' Malfoy nodded and was about to turn and ask Jamie to join us, but McGonagall began tapping her spoon against her glass from the teacher's table.

'Can I have your attention please? As you may have noticed, there aren't many of you who have chosen to stay behind this Christmas, mainly due to what happened last year. To try and rouse some sort of spirit in you since I've only seen three people laugh this morning, we'll be having a muggle Christmas meal on Christmas Eve as well as some games. Thank you.' The headmistress sat down and Draco nudged me in the ribs softly.

'We can go to that together as our first date.'

'Will you put some bloody emotion into your voice for once and ask me out properly, Malfoy?' Not expecting any reaction from him other than a smirk, I was surprised when he stood up and clinked his fork against his glass the same way that McGonagall had done.

'Sorry about another interruption everybody, but Granger won't let anyone ask her out on a date without a grand display of some sort, so here goes nothing.' Draco turned to me and made me stand up with him, grasping both of my hands in his. 'Hermione Granger, will you please, for the love of Merlin and Morgana, go with me to this meal on Christmas Eve as my date?'

I smiled like I hadn't done in four months. 'Alright, go on then, seeing as your desperate.' The other occupants of the room laughed, as did Draco, and we sat back down. After the room had returned to its' normal conversational topics, Draco got Jamie's attention.

'Granger and I were wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with us for lunch.'

'Thanks for the offer, but I don't have any money.'

'We weren't asking you to buy anything, we just want to cheer you up.'

'Oh… second years aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade.'

'Don't worry, we'll sort McGonagall out. We'll meet you in here at ten o'clock.'

* * *

><p>Most of the shops in Hogsmeade were now shut for Christmas, and there wasn't much to do and there weren't many places to buy things for Jamie, so after lunch Draco went to buy different kinds of chocolates and sweets for him in Honeydukes whilst I took Jamie down to look at the Shrieking Shack.<p>

'Does it actually shriek?'

'No. It's actually not that bad inside. It just needs fixing up and redecorating.' Jamie's eyes widened.

'You've been in?!'

'Just once, in third year.' I told Jamie the story of what happened and he was enthralled by the end of it.

'Draco's lucky to have you as his girlfriend.'

'I'm not his girlfriend.'

'Then what are you?'

'I'm not really sure.'

'He acts like you're his girlfriend. He never shuts up about you.' I smiled and looked back at the Shrieking Shack. Draco had said that he wanted to go on a date with me, but I did mention it first…

'Anyway, are you going with anyone to the meal on Christmas Eve?' He shook his head. 'What about that Ravenclaw girl that you were speaking to this morning?'

'Rebecca? Oh, she doesn't have any feelings for me.'

'You've asked her?'

'No. Well, I only think she's being nice to me because of my parents, like she feels sorry for me.'

'Why don't you ask her? Maybe not as a date, just go as friends.'

'Okay, I'll ask her. Thanks, Hermione.' Our conversation was halted when I was hit on the back of my neck by a snowball. Turning around slowly, I saw Malfoy leant against a tree grinning.

'Did you forget to watch your back, Granger?'

'You'll be sorry, Malfoy.'

'Really?'

'You'll be begging for my forgiveness by the time I'm done.'

'My, my, Granger. I didn't think that you were into that sort of stuff.' I scowled at him and levitated some snow into the air with my wand.

'Ready, Jamie?'

'Ready.' We both began hurling snow at Draco and when he realised that the trees were awful cover, he began to run through the small forest. Jamie and I ran after him into the forest, still hurling snow as we went. I was too focussed on picking up snow from the ground to notice that Jamie was out of breath and had slowed down or the frozen puddle just by where Draco had stopped. I slipped and fell into Draco's waiting arms.

I looked up at him and saw that his pale face was tinged pink from the cold and his eyes were smiling at me. 'You wanted that to happen, didn't you?'

'Maybe. You'll just have to wait and find out won't you?' Draco leant down to kiss me, but just as our lips were about to the make the contact that I had wanted for over a month now, Jamie ran over and Draco helped me stand up properly, not meeting my eye.

'Are you okay, Hermione? Did you fall over?'

'Ermm… no, I'm fine. Come on, it's freezing out here. Let's get back up to the castle in time for supper.' We left Hogsmeade and began our ascent back up to Hogwarts, my fingers and heart tingling as Draco's gloved hand kept on brushing up against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **jolipanda, shaymars**(Thank you so much!)and **ellie1788**! Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 3-

As the days of the Christmas holiday went by, I found myself spending pretty much my entire time with Draco. During term time, my friends had been against me spending any time with the Slytherin, which only made me want to be around him even more. Since we were both prefects and allowed to wander around the castle after curfew, we would meet outside the Great Hall every Wednesday night and go down to the kitchens to get something to eat and drink and take it down to the lake, in the same spot where he had found me on the night of the party.

On the afternoon of Christmas Eve, Draco was sat in Gryffindor common room with Jamie and Rebecca, waiting for me to come down from my dormitory. 'I would say we don't have all day, Granger, but we kind of do.'

'I'll be one minute!' I shouted down the stairs before running back into my dormitory and grabbing my scarf from the foot of the bed. I stood in front of the mirror on the back of the door, adjusting the red and gold scarf around my neck, trying to resist the urge to nibble my bottom lip. My hair was more curly than frizzy now and my teeth weren't too big and my eyes looked… okay, I guess. What did Draco see in me? I know that he hadn't actually told me that he had feelings for me, but after what happened in Hogsmeade… I shook my head and bounded down the stairs. This was Draco Malfoy. If he felt something for me, he would say. I took a deep breath and entered the common room, smiling when I saw Jamie and Rebecca sat on the settee in front of the fireplace, whispering to each other. Draco was leant against the wall by the fireplace watching them too, a small smile gracing his lips. He noticed me watching him, his smile widening and I tried not to blush too much as my heart began to race.

'Finally ready?'

'You're making it sound like I've taken four hours to get dressed.'

'You may as well have.'

'If you think that I took forever just then, you'll be waiting for an eternity tonight.' He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway and the four of us left to go to the lake to go ice-skating. Draco and Jamie walked ahead, whilst I lagged behind talking to Rebecca. 'So, did Jamie ask you to go to the meal with him tonight then?'

'Not in the same way Malfoy did with you, but yes, he did.' She blushed and I grinned at her.

'Why are you blushing?'

'No reason.'

'He thinks that you're only friends with him because of what happened to his parents.' The smaller girl looked up at me, shock now gracing her lightly freckled face.

'That's not true.' She wrung her hands together. 'I really like him.'

I held in my laughter, knowing that she was already both nervous and embarrassed. 'It's okay, I won't tell him.' She smiled and we left the castle, transfiguring our shoes into ice skates when we arrived at the lake. 'I don't know whose idea this was, but you do realise that I can't actually ice skate.'

'I'll teach you, Granger.' I sat on the grass in my skates, watching as Jamie and Rebecca raced to the other side of the lake. 'Come on.' I looked up, seeing that Draco was holding out his hand to me.

'What?'

'Do you want me to teach you to ice skate or not?'

'Oh, okay.' I helped me up and lead me onto the lake and I immediately grabbed onto his arms. 'This is way too slippy.'

'Says the girl who left Gringotts on a dragon. I promise I won't let you fall over.' One glance up at his eyes told me that he was telling the truth and I slowly let go of his arms and he took his hand in mine. 'Trust me, Granger?' I nodded and he backed away from me on the ice, not once breaking eye with me and took my other hand, pulling me along with him. 'Bend your knees a little and lean your shoulders forwards. Keep your eyes on me, not your feet or the ice.' I did as he said, not noticing when he began to move faster or when he pulled me closer to his body as he spun us around on the ice.

We had maintained eye contact for the entire time and I found myself close to tears with the affection I saw reflected back in his eyes. His hands were now coiled around my waist and our faces were dangerously close together. Was I ready for this? I didn't think so. Before I could consider it any further, he spoke.

'What time should I come to Gryffindor Tower to pick you up?'

'Ermmm… the dinner starts at seven so, ten to?' He nodded and we stayed ice skating until the sun began to set. 'What time is it?'

'Six o'clock. We should go in and get ready, considering how long you took this morning.' I smiled and broke eye contact for the first time in order to look around the Lake.

'Where have Jamie and Rebecca gone?'

'Either to get ready or make out.'

'They're thirteen!' He laughed and began to lead us both back onto the grass.

'I would say you would have been doing that at thirteen too, but then again, you haven't done it all.' I scowled at him as I transfigured my skates back into shoes.

'Shut up, Malfoy. Let's get back up to the castle.'

* * *

><p>I was stood in my room once more, smoothing out the dress I was wearing. It was cream coloured and it left my arms bare and finished above my knees. I pinned my hair away from my face as I looked into the mirror, biting my lip again. <em>Everything will be fine<em>. I slipped a pair of black heels on and grabbed my wand, glancing at my clock, telling me that I was five minutes late. I took a deep breath and climbed down the stairs and left the common room, seeing Draco stood with his back to me in a black shirt and slacks.

'No rush, Granger.' He turned on his heel to face me, his mouth dropping open a little. 'Well, it was certainly worth the wait.'

'Do I look okay?'

'You look beautiful.' I blushed and he held out his arm which I took and we began to walk down to the Great Hall. 'So, since you've never been kissed, I take it that this is also your first date?' I nodded, too shy to talk in case my voice betrayed my feelings. 'Aren't I lucky?' I laughed and we entered the Great Hall, McGonagall smiling at us from the Head's table. We took the remaining two seats in the circle next to Jamie and Rebecca and the Christmas meal appeared on the table, and I had to take Draco through every aspect of it before he would even agree to eat it. 'And what about this? Is this edible too?' He held up the two Christmas crackers in front of our plates and I couldn't stop laughing.

'No, you don't eat them, you pull them. Like this.' I put my hand on one end and he copied me and we pulled it together, Draco ending up with the end that had the things inside. He opened it and pulled out a small white piece of paper and a blue tissue paper hat.

'I am not wearing that.'

'You have to!' I made him put it on and he begrudgingly picked up the white piece of paper.

'How does Good King Wenceslas like his pizza? One that's deep pan, crisp and even. I don't get it. Who the fuck is King what's-his-face supposed to be?' I groaned but after Draco got me to wear the green paper hat from my Christmas cracker, he brightened up again. 'Green really does suit you, Granger.' I rolled my eyes at him.

'I will never wear green again, just to annoy you.'

'You know you want to.' He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush.

After dessert, McGonagall announced that the Christmas games would now be starting, and after three games of pass the geminio cursed object and two rounds of musical cauldrons, Draco came over to me looking like he was about to punch someone.

'I can't take these muggle games anymore. Can we go?' I laughed but nodded and we went down to the kitchens to get some tea. Simpy, the house elf that usually served us, looked at us strangely when she saw our paper hats.

'What are those?'

'Paper hats, Simpy.'

'Can Simpy try one on?'

'You can keep it for all I care.' The house elf grinned as the hat fell from her small head to rest around her neck and she skipped off to bring us our drinks. 'Why on earth would she want that anyway?'

I shrugged. 'I'm keeping mine.'

'Why?'

'As a reminder that I look good in Slytherin colours.' I took it off as he smiled, Simpy returning with two mugs of tea.

'To the Lake?'

'No way. I'll be freezing in this dress. Let's go to Gryffindor Tower.' We climbed up to the common room and sat on the settee together in front of the fire, both of us kicking off our shoes. 'That feels much better.'

'Why did you wear them if they hurt your feet?'

'They make me legs look nice.'

'Yes, I noticed.' If anyway else had said that to me I probably would have slapped them, but Draco and I both laughed at the comment. We sat in a comfortable silence, not speaking until our mugs were empty and discarded by the study desk. I glanced at Draco, seeing that he was staring into the fire, smiling a little.

'What are you smiling at?' It got wider and he turned to me.

'I had been thinking about what you said the other day, about making this Christmas special for Jamie. I know that he likes me a lot and looks up to me, so I owled my Aunt Andromeda. I know that she has a lot on her hands with looking after Teddy and redecorating the Manor, but I've asked her to adopt Jamie. She owled back straight away saying yes, as long as Jamie agreed too. When she heard what had happened to his parents, she said she had cried and couldn't turn him away if having a family is what he wants for Christmas.' I felt tears brimming in my eyes and shuffled closer to Draco, kissing his cheek.

'You, Draco Malfoy, are an extraordinary man and you're going to make a brilliant brother.' I hugged him, but after I pulled away from him, his hands remained around my waist.

'Thank you.' He paused for a moment and after biting his lip, he carried on. 'You know, I was the one who suggested ice skating. I knew you couldn't ice skate.'

'Then why did you suggest it?'

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me even tighter. 'It sounds immature, but it was because I wanted to hold your hand.' I blushed even more furiously than his previous comments had made me do and he brought one hand up to caress the side of my face. 'I'm going to kiss you. Tell me to stop.' Draco's face moved towards mine and my heart was beating faster than it had during the battle. 'Hermione, tell me-'

'Don't stop.' With one last look in my eyes, Draco gave me my first kiss. He cradled the back of my neck as he kissed me slowly, telling me with his lips what it felt like to kiss someone. Draco pushed me back to lie down on the settee as the kiss became more intense, and I found my hands trailing down his chest and exploring his back, desperate to feel more of him. When he finally pulled away, we were both out of breath and our lips were a little red and almost looked swollen.

'Anyone who can kiss like that for the first time has to be my girlfriend.'

'Is that the polite Malfoy way to ask someone to be their girlfriend?'

'Of course. Only the best for you.' He smiled and we carried on kissing each other until we fell asleep on the settee in each other's arms.

**A/N: **Pass the geminio cursed object and musical cauldrons- I have absolutely no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers **shaymars**, **BethIsMyName** and **clearly-forever-and-always**! This is the last chapter, so thank you to everyone who reviews or favourites this story in the future. Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 4-

I felt a smile on my face as I woke up. If it hadn't been for Hermione crying in the Great Hall, I wouldn't be here now with her. We were partnered off together for every class and managed civil conversations with each other, which soon developed into a steady friendship before a more sincere bond between us formed after that night in the Great Hall. Despite everything that I had ever done to her, she trusted me with the information about her parents. Not Potter, not the Weasleys, me. The vulnerability that she showed me on the night made me want to protect her, but her ability to forgive and see the good in me touched something deep inside, something that I didn't think I was capable of ever feeling – love.

Hermione Granger taught me how to love and now, she was finally here, in my arms, which was where she belonged. I had been dreaming of this moment since the end of September, the moment when I would finally kiss her and ask her to be my girlfriend. At the start of December, I realised that I loved her, and it took everything in me not to just go up to her in the middle of dinner, admit what I felt and snog her senseless. Believe me, holding out twenty four days was no easy feat. There had been plenty of times in class when I had wanted to kiss her, or whilst watching her from the other side of the Great Hall, or on our weekly trips to the Lake. Hogsmeade had been a close call, as had the ice skating the other day, but I wanted to wait until the end of our date. If I had waited twenty four days then I could wait a couple of hours more.

I glanced down at Hermione, asleep on top of me as the December sun shone meekly through the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Her breathing was delicate and it barely made the material of the dress that she was wearing move. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she slept and I resisted the urge to caress her soft cheeks. I loved Hermione more than I thought was humanely possible. I had told my Aunt Andromeda about it and she just smiled, telling me that's what love did to you, but that I probably shouldn't tell Hermione yet. It would probably scare her. I had agreed: Hermione had only been my girlfriend for about twelve hours.

Hermione started to move and tried to sit up, finding that she couldn't. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, a blush making its' way up to her cheeks. 'Morning.'

'Morning, Beautiful.' She laughed at my comment and kissed my cheek, leaving me with my eyebrows raised. She blushed at her action and began to try and get up, but I grabbed her hand and kissed her properly, leaving her chest heaving by the time I was finished. 'Breakfast?'

'I look a mess, Draco. I'm not going to breakfast like this.' Her dress was creased and her brown curls were tangled in each other and her eyes were shining from the sunlight.

'No, you look beautiful.' She hugged me suddenly, arms tight around me. I hugged her back, holding her even closer when I felt tears hit my shoulder. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'It's nothing.' She pulled away and wiped her eyes, giving me a smile. 'Anyway, I need to go and get changed. I'll meet you in the entrance hall in five minutes.' I nodded and she picked up her heels before going up to her dormitory. Sighing, I slipped my own shoes on and started the descent to the Slytherin dungeons. Why did she burst into tears? Maybe she was just missing her parents.

I entered the Slytherin common room just as Jamie was coming down the stairs from his dormitory. 'Happy Christmas, Draco.' I smiled at him.

'You too. I'm just going to get changed then I'll meet you at breakfast.'

'Why are you wearing your clothes from last night?'

'Why do you think?'

The younger boy looked away from me, scratching the back of his head. 'I wish I hadn't asked.'

I laughed and shook my head. 'That didn't happen. I kissed her then asked her to be girlfriend, then we fell asleep on the settee together. See you in five.' I left him stood grinning as I went to get changed into jeans and a green jumper, making my way up to the entrance hall, where Hermione was stood, twiddling her wand nervously between her fingers. 'You okay?'

'I think so. I'm just wondering what my friends will say when they find out about us.'

I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. 'They will be happy for us or they'll have to get used to. If they have a fit, come and get me.' She smiled and we entered the Great Hall hand in hand, McGonagall grinning at us from the Heads' table when she noticed what had clearly transpired between us. We made our way towards Jamie and Rebecca who got up to greet us.

'Jamie told me the news. Congratulations!'

'Thanks, but I haven't proposed to the woman.' Hermione laughed but squeezed my hand all the same. We went to sit down, Hermione insisting on eating bacon sandwiches since it was Christmas Day. 'You and your muggle traditions.'

'You won't be complaining by the time you do actually propose me.' She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, and the urge to tell her that I loved her arose but I pushed it away and began to eat.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Jamie, Hermione and I went down to the Slytherin common room to open presents. Hermione received Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and a book on divinations as a joke from the Weasleys, as well as a journal from Potter. I gave her a bar of chocolate from Honeydukes as well as a bracelet that I had ordered a few weeks ago, glad that Christmas Eve had ended with her as my girlfriend, or the bracelet as a gift would have seemed a little strange. My Aunt Andromeda had sent me a new pair of gloves for quidditch and a new jumper, as well as some chocolate shaped animals that Teddy had picked out for me. Hermione gave me a candle, telling me that the scent matched my aftershave. She blushed profusely after her admittance, but she smiled after I gave her a kiss in thanks.<p>

Jamie sat looking glum as we opened our presents, but after we announced that we were finished, he was confused when he saw that there was one present still under the tree. 'Then who's that for?'

'Take a wild guess.' Hermione grinned and handed him the present which he ripped the paper off, revealing the assortment of chocolate.

'Thanks, you two. You didn't have to get me this though.'

'Oh, be quiet. Yes we did. Draco?' I smiled at Hermione and took a folded piece of parchment out of my pocket and handed it to him.

'Open it.' He unfolded the parchment, eyes scanning over the ink and my Aunt's signature at the bottom. 'You don't have to sign it if you don't want to, Jamie. I fully understand if you don't want to be adopted, but I just thought-'

'No, I'll sign it.' We went over to the study desk and he signed it, the document vanishing as soon as the quill was lifted off the parchment, on its' way to the Ministry to be filed. I smiled at Jamie and his eyes filled with tears.

'No crying. You're a Malfoy now.' He ignored me and hugged me, Hermione placing her hand on his shoulder as he cried. He eventually lifted his head up and smiled at me.

'Can I go and tell Rebecca?'

'Of course. And whilst you're at it, why don't you ask her out?' He scowled and left the common room, Hermione kissing me as soon as the portrait closed. 'Desperate much?' I mumbled against her lips and she laughed quietly.

'No. As brilliant as your kisses are, I just wanted to say well done, that's all.' I kissed her again and after she pulled away, she stared at me shoulder, tracing patterns onto my jumper. 'You said that Malfoy's don't cry, but you cried that other morning at breakfast, just before we went to Hogsmeade.'

I hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her dazzling chocolate coloured eyes up to meet mine. 'You're the only person that I feel like I cry in front of.' She blushed and we kissed again, spending the rest of the day up in my dormitory, not noticing how the entire room was gradually filled with enchanted mistletoe until the sun set.

**A/N: **Happy Christmas if you celebrate it! hsx


End file.
